Large substrates with electronically active components distributed over the extent of the substrate may be used in a variety of electronic systems, for example, in flat-panel solar cells. The electronically active components on flat-panel substrates are typically formed by sputtering a layer of inorganic semiconductor material or by spin-coating organic material over the entire substrate and processing the layer to form electronic components. However, such coatings typically have relatively poor electronic characteristics. Inorganic semiconductor materials can be processed to improve their electronic characteristics, for example amorphous silicon can be treated to form low-temperature or high-temperature poly-crystalline silicon. In other process methods, microcrystalline semiconductor layers can be formed by used an underlying seeding layer. These methods typically improve the electron mobility of the semiconductor, but the performance of the resulting layer may still be worse than is often desirable. The substrate and layer of semiconductor material are typically photo-lithographically processed to define electronically active components, such as transistors.
The substrate materials can also be limited, for instance, by processing steps that may be necessary to process the semiconductor material and the photo-lithographic steps that may be used to pattern the active components. For example, plastic substrates have a relatively limited chemical and heat tolerance and do not typically survive photo-lithographic processing.